The invention relates to a protective-door handle as is fitted to a protective door of fencing arrangements or protective walls for protected spatial regions surrounding machines or mechanical installations or mechanical equipment in particular having components which move and constitute a potential risk for people, for example regions around robotic production lines as used in the automobile industry.
In the case of protective door handles of this type it is known to provide the latter with a central leg and two side legs which are connected thereto and can be fastened to the protective door.
In the case of machines, mechanical installations or equipment which are accessible via protective doors where the protective doors are fitted with safety locks it is frequently necessary to unlock and open the protective door on the spot. This is especially true when a number of protective doors are present and have to be monitored.
The object of the invention therefore is to provide a protective-door handle which can be used on the spot for unlocking and opening the protective door.
The invention therefore relates to a protective-door handle for a protective door which is fitted with at least one safety lock and is intended for a machine, mechanical installation or the like, having a central leg and two side legs which are connected thereto and can be fastened to the protective door, the central leg having a hole which opens into a wiring opening open to the outer circumference of the central leg, there being inserted into the hole a release element, in particular a release push button, which is intended for unlocking the safety lock and whose electric connections are connected in the wiring opening to corresponding feed lines, the wiring opening being plugged with a casting (potting) compound.
Further embodiments, advantages and further objects of the invention can be gathered from the following description and the subclaims.